


Raise Me From Perdition

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Rimming, Sub Dean, Suicide, Top Castiel, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of destiel prompts from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm in the mood for Destiel smut. Gimme gimme gimme :)" dom!cas/sub!Dean, nc17

“You are mine.”

The voice comes low and rough against his ear as he is slammed against the wall. Dean can feel Cas’ breath along his skin and the sensation goes straight to his dick.

He had been dragged from the vampire to this dark alcove with the angels body pressed flush against his own. The hunter has no chance to even say a thing as his thighs are pushed apart, the angels lips on the hollow of his throat sucking a bruise into the skin. Each noise coming from his lips is sinful and just encouraging Cas to keep doing what he is doing.

“Ca-ah!” breath catching in his throat he digs his chewed up nails into the others back, raking them along whatever he can grab. Back bowing into the other as he breathes hard the rough hands working at tearing their clothes off each other.

Eyes falling closed he tilts his head back, baring his neck to the other, biting his lip hard. Whining he bucks against Cas’ hand, feeling the fingers moving along his entrance. Prepping him in a fevered rush.

The angel wants to mark and claim him, he can tell. Some part of him should be worried that he can find nothing wrong with this but he is still lost in the feeling of Cas’ touch.

Even better how he can feel the others length pressed against his entrance as he slowly slides inside.

A groan passes from his lips as he buries his face against the others neck, licking his lips as he squirms. “C-Cas…”

They move together slowly with the angel getting rougher as Dean adjusts. “Mine…all mine…” it is like a mantra leaving the angels lips.

Before they both come Dean takes Cas’ face in hand, looking him in the eyes.

“Yours.”


	2. Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperCastle  
> pining!cas, crossdressing

Leaning against the doorway he could not help but smile. A new life, a new beginning…It took some fighting but he was able to turn back the clock and give the hunter the life he deserved.

Dean still suffered from the nightmares but he was safe and sound with the Beckett family. Comfortable, happy, if a bit of a while teenager.

The only thing Cas regretted was not being able to save Sam as well. He did his best though, making sure the younger of the Winchester’s was handed to Bobby Singer to be cared for. Neither would become John’s perfect little soldier under Castiel’s watch.

Especially not Dean.

He watched quietly invisible from view as Kate helped Dean into his clothes for Prom. Telling him that no, he would not be going in his dress, no matter how much he begged. Both of them knew how this would end though, Dean’s pouting would end with Johanna intervening and letting Dean go out in his dress.

Should anyone have anything bad to say Kate Beckett would be the one to show them how wrong they were.

The smile could not leave his face.

Dean had a happy new life free of demons, and angels. Free of Castiel…

He did not regret giving him this one bit.


	3. Mourn Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

Castiel can not remember how many times he’s visited Dean’s grave. If he wants to be completely honest with himself…he does not want to remember. The only thing that makes him smile these days is knowing the hunter went out with a blaze of glory, just like he wanted.

Both of them did.

Closing his eyes he rested his hand on the tombstone, willing the tears not to fall. It had been too long since the humans passing. Heaven was reformed and he knew both were happy up there…

Yet still a part of him wanted them here with him. Needed them. Yearned for Dean to return. To see the smile light up on his face when the angel approached. The excitement he got at the simplest of things. His determination and modesty…

Falling to his knees he traced the carvings in the stone.

_In loving memory of_  
 _Dean Winchester_  
 _Father, Son, Brother, Husband_  
 _1979-2059_

Swallowing hard he closed his eyes resting his forehead on the cold surface. Finally letting the tears fall freely. 

“I miss you…” 


	4. Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2014!verse, murder/suicide, Dean catches the croatoan virus.

This had been coming for a while and they both knew it. Eventually one of them was going to be bit and they had made a promise that if one of them was bit to kill the other.

Castiel just never figured it would be Dean who was bitten first...

His hands shook, almost dropping the gun as he watched his Fearless Leader inspect the wound on his arm. It was taking everything in the fallen angel to not cry. Even if he had changed and was no longer the same person he had raised from perdition...this was still Dean.

Closing his eyes he could hear the other man shifting on the ground, likely waiting for Cas to finish him before he changed. He would not push Cas to, they both knew it and a part of the fallen angel wished Dean would. Wished he would yell at him, curse him, something. Even fight with him.

But no he just sat quietly waiting for the end as usual. Always patient with Cas...

Slowly he raised his one hand, swallowing hard as his eyes met Dean's. 'Look away...just look away please...' it was the one thought in his mind, but Dean kept eye contact. Not even knowing the effect it was having on Castiel.

Taking a deep breath he pulled the trigger and thanked whatever powers still resided in earth that were not his brother that it met it's target. Even if his heart sank watching the man he loved fall to the ground. Lifeless.

Checking the barrel he looked to see how many bullets were left thanking the powers that be that there was one left.

Then with his final words he apologized to Dean that he was not strong enough. That he could not keep going, not with out Dean. Not alone.

In one pull of the trigger he was gone.


	5. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic!destiel

It was the same old song and dance. Domesticity left them soft something Dean hated with a passion. He missed the life where the road was under his feet, traveling, saving the world.

The ex-hunter was getting antsy, they both knew it. Needing some form of excitement and as his nerves got high so did the angels.

Generally during these times Sam made himself scarce. At Bobby’s, in town, anywhere away from the inevitable explosion that ended in slamming doors, yelling, and one or both storming around the house. Cas trying to talk reason into Dean as he limped around and Dean cursing up a storm that would make even sailors blush.

Throwing punches was futile and both knew it. Dean only did it when really angry which ended the fight soon enough as Cas cradled the aching hand in his own. Kissing the hurt away.

It did not end until Dean was finally settled the need for some kind of excitement and adventure gone from him. Just slumping into Cas’ arms with a sigh.

“I’m sorry…”

Cas said nothing in return, only holding him as the ex-hunter finally relaxed.


	6. Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell nightmares.

He hears the sound of pain before he hears his name. It is strained…almost like a child calling for help. Castiel knows better though. He has heard this enough nights to know who is calling him and why.

It takes only seconds before he is at the bedside, looking over to Sam who is sleeping soundly having not noticed Dean’s distress yet. Unsurprising…even in his nightmares Dean tries not to disturb his brother. Always protecting him.

Brushing some of the sweat soaked hair from Dean’s face he looks down at the hunter with a slight frown. He is shaking likely with terror from a nightmare about hell. He has them often enough that it disturbs his sleep making him unable to work. While he has excused himself saying it is for the cause…Cas really knows it is because of his growing fondness for his charge.

The righteous man does not deserve such nightmares to plague his sleep.

Ones that make him wake with screams that have the angel moving in fast to settle him. Dean does not remember it which he is thankful enough for. Sam is usually not around when Dean is like this and Cas thinks it is on purpose. Not wanting his brother to see him at his weakest…

But Cas thinks this is when Dean is when he is at his strongest. Fighting the demons that plague his sleep.


	7. Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes into the lake.

Just like that he was gone. Nothing left but the rippling surface of the lake water and the sound of Bobby approaching.

The coat drifts towards the waters edge and he leans over to pick it up working the water out of it as he tries to tell himself not to cry. Cas would be back…he was sure of it. Cas was a damned angel.

While Dean was not a believer of anything…he believed in Cas. Because Cas was the one who made him believe in angels, and good things. Showed him the better side of life after bringing him back from hell. Swallowing hard he cursed, looking away so Bobby would not see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

In his mind was a single mantra of ‘come back…come back please’. He would never admit that he needed the angel, it was something that always hung unsaid between them. A silent admittance that Cas was as important to him as Bobby, or Sam. Someone he probably could not live with out.

He did not know how he would go on now…not with Cas gone. His heart ripped in two trying not to think that this might be forever. That he would never see the angel again.

Or if he did he would not be the same…


	8. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic!destiel

The sun is hot on his back and it is a strange feeling if he has to be completely honest with himself. Being this…naked out in the beating sunlight with Dean’s hands moving over his body lovingly covering him in what he called ‘sun tan lotion’.

Their lips meet for a moment and Cas cannot help but admire how the darker tint his skin has taken brings out his freckles. More so how there’s a splatter of them over his eyelids, and on the backs of his fingers…

His favourites are the ones along the insides of the hunters ears. The larger ones along his arms that annoy Dean but make Cas smile. If it is true that freckles are kisses from angels then Dean is truly blessed. Perhaps Father made him just for Castiel? He did not know, he has not thought on his Father in a long time, spending his time with Dean and Sam. Relaxing and enjoying the lull from all the fighting.

Enjoying the feel of Dean’s warm skin beneath his fingers as he smooths the lotion over it, protecting him from the harmful rays. The feel of Dean’s arms wrapping around him as he pulls Cas down for a kiss. Their hearts beating in harmony as they lay on the towel on the sand on a beach not too busy.

Just listening to the gentle sound of the water washing in and out and Sam as he collects shells a small distance away. Ignoring the couple as they enjoy their time together.

They had thought the domestic life was not for them, but it seemed they were adjusting to it just fine.


	9. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possessive!cas

The sun is hot on his back and it is a strange feeling if he has to be completely honest with himself. Being this…naked out in the beating sunlight with Dean’s hands moving over his body lovingly covering him in what he called ‘sun tan lotion’.

Their lips meet for a moment and Cas cannot help but admire how the darker tint his skin has taken brings out his freckles. More so how there’s a splatter of them over his eyelids, and on the backs of his fingers…

His favourites are the ones along the insides of the hunters ears. The larger ones along his arms that annoy Dean but make Cas smile. If it is true that freckles are kisses from angels then Dean is truly blessed. Perhaps Father made him just for Castiel? He did not know, he has not thought on his Father in a long time, spending his time with Dean and Sam. Relaxing and enjoying the lull from all the fighting.

Enjoying the feel of Dean’s warm skin beneath his fingers as he smooths the lotion over it, protecting him from the harmful rays. The feel of Dean’s arms wrapping around him as he pulls Cas down for a kiss. Their hearts beating in harmony as they lay on the towel on the sand on a beach not too busy.

Just listening to the gentle sound of the water washing in and out and Sam as he collects shells a small distance away. Ignoring the couple as they enjoy their time together.

They had thought the domestic life was not for them, but it seemed they were adjusting to it just fine.


	10. Humour Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and panties~

“P…anties?” the angels head tilted to the side in question, one brow cocked as he looked from Dean to his lack of attire. There sitting snug on his hips was a pair of pink, satiny, panties.

Not the same as what Rhonda made him wear, but close enough. He bought them while out away from Sam. Hiding them so that his brother would not know about his fetish. Though he did not think of it as that, it was more a fondness for how it felt on his body.

Covering his front with a pillow he glared at the angel cursing himself for calling his name midst his self pleasuring. Taking a deep breath he slowly backed up towards the bathroom watching as the angel neared. For whatever reason Dean did not know but he seemed interested in his charges current state.

“Why?” he was searching Dean’s eyes again, reaching out so he could tilt the hunter’s head up to meet his eye.

“Because I like it.” He growled in return, face alight with embarrassment.

A small smile formed on Castiel’s lips at that answer before pulling away seeming satisfied. “I see you do not…have need of me at the moment. I will return later. I’ve duties to attend to. Please refrain from calling my name so loudly next time. As well as from blaspheming my Father. I think ‘oh Cas’ will do.”

With Dean suitably red in the face Cas disappeared with only the sound of wings to signal his departure.


	11. Befriend Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU, crossdressing, implied bullying

It was a usual day. Trying to dodge the foot ball team and over all survive high school. They dressed him up in the cheerleading teams uniform, for kicks and had chased him across the field. Likely they wanted to get pictures but he was not going to let them if he had his way.

Hiding out in the changing room he took a deep breath trying to think of the best means of escape.

Dean did not want to end up with his ass kicked again...

It was not enough that they had his glasses. They had to do this to him too. Could barely see, he was dressed like a girl (though...he did not mind it), and chased by some testosterone junkies.

Typical day in the life of Dean Ross Winchester.

The only not so typical part was the dark haired angel who appeared in the locker room.

Cowering in the showers he peered out at Castiel Jimmy Novak. Captain of the soccer team, dreamiest boy in school...

Biting his lip he watched the other boy face off with the bullies from the football team. Stealing back his glasses and clothes. If he were not feeling faint already with fear he would swoon.

"Now go before I tell the coach what you've been doing!" his voice echos in the room and they are gone. It takes a moment for him to realize after that Castiel is calling out to him. "You can come out now...I know you're hiding in here."

Slowly he comes out, pressing the front of the skirt down. His cheeks redden as Cas moves over smiling as he slowly slides the glasses over Dean's eyes clearing up the teens vision so he can look into the others deep blue eyes.

"Thank you..." he hates how small he sounds, how weak. But Cas still wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"No problem. Dean from Singer's car shop class, third period right? Mind helping me with mine?" he radiates innocent intent and Dean can not help but lean into it with a small smile, nodding.

"Sure."


	12. Baby [mpreg]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mpreg, pregnant!dean

“Holy shit…fucking son of a bitch!” Cas can hear the cursing even before he enters the home. Sam is sitting on the couch visibly distressed and likely not knowing how to calm Dean down.

Meanwhile there his mate was still glowing with life after their mating. Leaning against the doorway he just smiles to himself watching the ex-hunter continue to pace the living room, fingers going through his hair in frustration. He wants to ask what’s wrong…but at the same time it is nice to see Dean like this. So full of life. It was like it had been drained from him when he quit hunting.

“What’s wrong Princess?” he keeps his tone low, hands out in an attempt to show Dean that he is calm. Maybe relax his mate a little with his presence.

It gets the opposite reaction though.

Dean freezes and curses more, pulling at his hair in…what looks like fear.

Moving to his side he takes Dean’s hands in his own, kissing the knuckles. “Dean…Baby? What’s wrong…?” his eyes search the others for any sign of what has him so upset. Reaching out to brush a tear from one with his thumb before kissing the corner of his mouth.

“C-Cas I…” he’s taking deep breaths that Cas does his best to encourage. “Oh fuck…Cas I’m pregnant!” the pitch of his voice goes higher as their eyes stay focused on each other.

Until Dean tries to pull away muttering something about how he ‘fucked everything up again’ how Cas ‘probably hated him now’. Pulling him back he kisses him hard, arms wrapped around the other. He listened as Dean went on about not even knowing how he could get pregnant, that it was likely some curse.

Kissing along Dean’s jaw he could hear Sam muttering about getting lost before they got freaky. Probably for the best.

Cas needed time alone with his mate.

“It’s alright Dean…really…I was hoping for this…angels are not the same as humans…we do not have the same gender restrictions…” he stroked Dean’s cheek smiling as his mate stared into his eyes with surprise. “I…should have told you sooner, I know. But I did not expect it to happen so soon.”

Needless to say he should have paid attention to the movies Sam showed him where the wife kicks the husband to the couch when they get upset.


	13. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic!destiel

Dean’s not one for a conventional relationship. Then again he never thought he would be in one. Lisa was the closest he got and he thought that would be the end of his attempts at an apple pie life.

Then the injury happened making it almost impossible for him to walk with out a cane. He was getting old, harder to hunt, and Sam kept yelling at him to just settle down already. Take up Bobby’s old job of helping other hunters.

If it were not for Cas he probably would have kept hunting until the day he died on the job…

The angel helped him settle down in Sioux Falls. It was there they built a strange sort of domestic life together. Neither would deny they loved each other already. Sneaking kisses, touches, and the likes when Sam was not around or looking.

He knew though and once Dean finally grunted out that they were together he threw his hands in the air with a declaration of ‘finally!’

It was while they were out with Jody, both of them helping her police the town that Cas finally popped the question. He had been watching too many romantic movies, Dean had to admit.

The sight of him on one knee before Dean though…hands out with the little ring in the box looking up at him that almost had the ex-hunter falling to his knees.

“Dean Ross Winchester…will you be mine in the eyes of our Father? To have and to hold till death where we will be reunited in heaven?” his voice has a hint of fear, like he thinks Dean will reject him.

Until Dean takes both of the others hands in his own, shaking with barely held emotion - and the force of keeping himself standing. The cane falls to the ground next to them before Dean is collapsing in Castiel’s open arms, clinging onto him.

His fingers bury in the angels hair as his face buries in Cas’ neck. “Yes…yes I’m yours.”


	14. Technicalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "LOOK CHRIS IMMA NEED ALL THE HARDWARE DIRTY TALK OKAY? OKAY. IN FACT, LET’S TURN THIS INTO A FIC PROMPT: DEAN CALLS CUSTOMER SERVICE CUZ HIS MOUSE IS BROKE AND GETS CAS ON THE LINE GO GO GO"

“Castiel, I’ll be your customer service rep for this evening. For training purposes this call is being recorded. How may I help you?”

Blinking a little owlishly Dean swallowed hard, the voice in his ear being all to unexpected. He expected some customer service station far off, not the one his boyfriend worked at! “C-Cas?”

There was silence for a moment until, “Dean…?”

“Yeah, s’me. I uh…my mouse broke.”

“Why didn’t you wait until I got home?”

“I got a big project I need to finish as soon as possible, you know how much it’s been stressin’ me out. Anyway I would have called you personally but I didn’t want to bother you at work…”

“I know, baby. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It won’t track. The little cursor thing isn’t moving, and it won’t scroll either. When I try to click it freezes up -“

“Have you tried unplugging it from the USB, and replugging it? You are using the USB one right?”

He held back a laugh at the question, “yeah…the wireless is in storage. I tried all the stuff you taught me but it’s still being a bag of dicks.”

“Hmm, okay I need you to go to the bathroom and get a q-tip. Since if I know you well enough you’re using the one with the lazer tracking, and not the tracking ball.”

“The one with the ball is with Sammy since he needed it.”

“Right.”

“Got it. What now?”

“I need you to gently press it along there the tracking lazer is. Just press inside - slowly - and rub it around.”

He swallowed hard, Castiel’s voice was getting low and down to what was almost a purr. It felt like he was having phone sex with him, fuck if it was not making him hard. “Y-yeah…” he does his best to do just that, biting his lip as he wriggles the cotton inside.

“Next, I need you to stroke it along the scroll wheel. Slowly roll it and just gently rub it. Kneed against it.”

His breath hitched and he could not believe he was getting off on his boyfriend talking about cleaning electronics. “Alright…”

“Now, just try rubbing it along the underside of the right and left click pads. Try to dig it in so any dirt there. Once done, slide it into the USB hub and see how it’s working.”

Swallowing he did as instructed. Once done he checked, breathing a sigh of relief once he found it working. “Thanks angel.”

“Welcome, baby. I’ll bring home some pie when I’m off shift. If you’re other problem is still persisting when I get back I can handle it personally.” He could hear the wicked tone in his voice and it made him curse.

“Ass.”

“Love you too.”


	15. Of Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hey uh so I have a prompt (that you could write. maybe): pregnant!dean, when Cas and Sam are out on a hunt (thinking they left Dean safe in the bunker), demons/monsters/whatever attack Dean when he's out on a grocery run and then he's hurt and crying and Cas and Sam come back but it's too late and Dean miscarries.
> 
> tw; miscarriage

It was supposed to be easy, go in and get the demons, problem showed up when one laughed in their face. “You’re bitch is going to die.” They spat blood in Cas’ face, Sam sending a quick message to Dean.

When he didn’t respond, Cas called him in a panic. Both had thought Dean was at home, lying low, safe, out of harms way.

"Dean." The angels body trembled, prepared to disappear, to fly to his mates side.

"If you’re going after him, take me with you." Sam insisted.

"The car -" he started.

"The car will be fine. Dean can chew us out later, once we know he’s safe. But we need to get Dean safe first."

Swallowing hard, Castiel nodded, resting a hand on Sam’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, trying to locate where Dean was, before taking them both there.

In an instant he was at Dean’s side, the man looking worse for wear. Dead bodies lay around him, and Dean’s eyes were closed tight, tears streaking down his cheeks. “Cas, Cas…” the angel took his hand, squeezing it.

"I’m here, Dean." He whispered, stroking one of Dean’s cheeks. Sam looked at the bodies around them, knowing each was likely a demon’s meat suit before.

"I lost the baby Cas. I lost them…I’m so sorry." He said in a broken sob, trying to push the other away when Cas pulled him into a hug.

"It’s okay Dean…it will be okay. You’re alive, that’s all that matters." He pulled back, kissing Dean’s forehead, eyes closed. "We’ll try again. This isn’t the end. We’ll make it work. I promise you this."

"I’m sorry…" Dean wrapped his arms around the angel, holding him tight, face buried against his neck as he cried.

Looking over Dean’s shoulder at Sam, Cas gave him a lost look. “Sam, I’m going to send you back to the car. I’m taking Dean to the bunker, then we’re going to get him to a doctor.”

The hunter nodded, and with one touch he was gone.

Castiel did not know if Dean would be the same after this, but he did know that he would do anything to make this right.


	16. Hard Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For mpreg!monday. Dean finds out he's pregnant with Cas' child, but now he has to kick cas out of the bunker and he doesn't deal with it all too well. Perhaps Dean is a couple of months along, but found out only recently? Idk. You're the best. Mwah."
> 
> Done post the ep in s9 where Cas had to be removed from the bunker because of Gadreel (known as Ezekiel at the time). mpreg

Dean stared at the pregnancy test in his shaking hands, not knowing what to think. How exactly did you tell a recently fallen angel that you were having his kid? That you were a couple months along at least?

Fuck how would he tell anyone, especially his brother?

He quickly looked to the door, wondering if Ezekiel knew. The angel was shady enough as it was, and bile rose in Dean’s throat, wondering what the other angels would do knowing he was carrying Cas’ child. They’d hunt him just to use the unborn baby and Dean against Cas if they knew.

Eyes closing tight, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying not to think on it too much. It would be a while before he would be showing. Though it would be best to tell Cas now, he lied to much to them, might as well give him this one truth. This one piece of good news.

The day goes quietly, Cas showering - Dean can’t get over how he almost lost the ex angel - and the brothers getting food.

Ezekiel telling him to get rid of Cas hits him like a punch to the gut, and he holds himself in, shaking. Worse is the look in Cas’ eyes when Dean tells him that he has to go. He hates knowing that he’s the cause of that hurt in his friends eyes. The look of betrayal.

But nothing hurts more knowing that he’s sending Cas out into all that danger again.

At least he won’t be sending him out knowing that Dean is back here with their unborn child.

What’s worse is Dean doesn’t know if it’s better he didn’t tell him or not. Maybe Cas would feel better leaving knowing Dean would be here safe, or would it be better he not know.

Not know that Dean kicked him out, and is keeping their child who Dean doesn’t know will make it to term.

When he leaves Dean locks himself in his room and for the first time in a long time he cries, holding his waist and wishing that things weren’t so fucked up and he could keep Cas here. So he could know that their child would know their father.

So he would know that their kid would be able to grow up safe and happy.


	17. Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can u write me a smut where Dean in an omega and a is his alpha, but Dean is being really naughty during his heat, so Cas hides his clothes and makes him beg to be knotted??? Please? Thanks :)"
> 
> ABO, omega!Dean, alpha!Cas, knotting

It isn’t unusual for Dean to act up really. That was one of the things that had drawn Cas to his mate, that the omega wasn’t always submissive, demure, he didn’t always obey, that he could be rough and aggressive like any alpha.

He was an omega, but also Cas’ equal.

This became a problem though when Dean went into heat. The hormones brought out the worst in his mate. He became the biggest brat possible, acting out and pushing all of Cas’ buttons just to get whatever reaction he desired.

When Cas didn’t react how Dean wanted him to he would have a fit.

It all came to a head when Dean rubbed against their mutual friend Benny, saying loud enough for Cas to hear that ‘maybe you could knot me? Give me what Cas won’t.’

Gritting his teeth, the alpha moved over, clamping a hand over the back of Dean’s neck, squeezing until the omega went completely still. He pulled him towards their bedroom before locking him in.

He yelled at the door for a while, going quiet eventually to give both the alphas some peace to talk.

When Benny had left, Cas unlocked the door, sighing when he found Dean naked on their bed, fucking himself with a knotted dildo.

"Go get yourself washed up. It’s almost time for dinner."

"What about Benny?" Dean didn’t seem all that interested, too busy working the toy in and out of his wet hole.

"Andrea called, he had to leave early."

When Dean only hummed in acknowledgement, Castiel moved over, taking the toy out of Dean’s hand and pulling it from his mate. He ignored the offended noise Dean made, hand moving around his neck as he looked into his mates eyes.

Cas hated to exert dominance like this but if it made Dean listen, so be it.

"Shower, now."

A soft whine left Dean’s lips, arching up off the bed as his nails raked over the arm holding him down. Once he was subdued, Cas released him, watching Dean walk off to the bathroom.

Once the shower was running, Castiel cleaned up everything in the room, hiding all Dean’s clothes and locking the bedroom. If Dean wanted his knot he would have to beg for it. Especially with how he had been behaving. He knew Cas would give him anything he wanted.

He stood in the kitchen once the shower turned off, finishing up their dinner. A small smile tugged at his lips when he heard the frustrated cry coming from his partner when he found the bedroom door locked.

And Cas had the key.

"Th’ fuck Cas, I need to get dressed." He heard Dean storm into the kitchen, as naked as the day he was born.

"No you don’t." Turning off the element on the stove, he moved the pot to the side, opening the cupboards. "Set the table for me."

Dean didn’t look like he would move, even though it was clearly an order. One pointed look from Cas had him moving into action, setting up the table for two reluctantly.

Once done, he stood in the kitchen again, glaring at Cas defiantly. He followed the alpha with his eyes, even as the man set the food in each dish and sat down.

A startled noise passed his lips as he was pulled into Cas’ lap, bent over his thighs with the man covering Dean’s body with his own. “You know what happens to bad boys right, Dean?” One hand cupped Dean’s ass, making the omega tense as he twisted to try and look at Cas.

He just seemed to stay there, stroking the soft freckled skin. Then with out warning his hand came down on the fleshy cheek. Dean cried out before biting his lip, trying to stifle the sound.

Another came, followed by another, ten in total. Once done Cas righted Dean then gestured for him to sit across from him.

Dinner passed in silence, Cas giving Dean a hard stare whenever the omega tried to speak up. When it was over he had Dean clean everything up as he sat down, turning on one of his favourite shows.

Another look was given when Dean tried to sit next to him, prompting the omega to sit at his feet, chin resting on Castiel’s knee.

The alpha reached down, fingers carding through the omegas hair as he watched the program. He could smell the omega pheromones filling the air, knowing his mate was going to be hit hard by his heat again soon. When he looked to Dean he could see the beginning of it in his mates eyes, the way they were half lidded and focused on Cas’ crotch.

He wouldn’t give him what he wanted until Dean begged for it though.

The smell of Dean filled the air, and Cas breathed it in, almost laughing at how Dean perked up hopefully. He didn’t move though, eyes still focused on the screen, smiling when Dean nosed at the palm of his hand, trying to subtly get back in the alphas favor.

Dean seemed to clue in that Cas wasn’t backing down when the third show started and tried to move up onto the couch. Cas wasn’t allowing it, keeping him seated at his feet, hand on the omegas head. He knew Dean was wet and needing, but he stayed firm in his decision, not moving until Dean  _asked_  him. _Begged_  him.

"Cas - Cas please." It came as a small whimper, surprising Castiel but pleasing him as well. He cast a look Dean’s way, questioning him with his eyes.

He cupped Dean’s cheek when the omega tried to look away, meeting the others eyes. It took everything in him not to smile when Dean kissed the palm of his hand. “I need you, Cas.” Dean’s voice trailed off, his hands moving to hold Cas’.

"What do you need Dean?"

Dean’s cheeks turned a bright red as he shifted. It amused Castiel that Dean could ask Benny for his knot, but not his own mate. The alpha spoiled him too much.

"Your - I - I need your knot." His eyes were downcast, and Cas took his chin in hand, tipping it up so Dean had to look at him again.

"You will look at me Dean, what do you want."

The omega whined, almost in distress, at that. “Your knot. Please alpha, I need your knot. Hurts so much.” Genuine tears welled up in Dean’s eyes and he took pity on him, unzipping his pants to reveal his cock.

"Get me ready for you."

He went to work eagerly, using his mouth to get the alphas cock hard before straddling Cas’ hips. His lips connected with Cas’ in a needy kiss, fingers moving through the alphas hair as he lowered himself on the man’s knot. When they finally tied, Dean let out a pleased moan, finally relaxed and satisfied.

Cas didn’t doubt his mate would be disobedient, and act out again, but he would have it no other way.


	18. Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well home always first. :3 But lets seeee. Cas teasing Dean(Cause he wants to see how much Dean can squirt now that he knows Dean can) and then hold off from getting him off and it leads to a build up in Dean. And finally Cas gets Dean to squirt and its so much that it just soaks Cas(and Dean) and Dean is just so embarrassed and Cas loves it cause now he will smell more like Dean. (all the scent marking XD )"
> 
> ABO, omega!Dean, alpha!Cas, squirting, NC-17

It takes a while to convince Dean to even remotely consider attempting to squirt again after the first incident. Even then Cas ties Dean’s hands behind his back, delighting in watching his mate writhe on the bed.

He had his legs spread, cock achingly hard, head resting on the bedding.

Smirking the alpha moved in close to whisper in his ear, “you know one of these days I will have to record you, because just looking at you like this makes me want to stuff my knot in you.”

Dean’s small whine sends shivers down his spine and he moves in close to take the omegas cock in hand, stroking him gently. He presses his lips to the omegas hole, closing his eyes at the taste. If he could bottle Dean’s juices he would, just so he could taste Dean at every part of the day. It wasn’t enough to have the omega marking him with his scent so other omegas would know to back off.

Taking his hand from Dean’s cock, he uses both to spread Dean’s cheeks, smirking at the sound that came from him. The way Dean’s hips jerked at the lack of contact, how he whined as Cas fucked his tight little hole with his tongue.

It didn’t help that Dean let out a low ‘Cas…’ in this voice that sounded like he was begging the alpha for something, anything.

Something Cas would eagerly give, but he was on a mission right now.

His nails gripped Dean’s hips and he ate at the omega like he was the most delicious thing on this planet - which to him he was. He intended on telling Dean that at every chance he got.

When Dean’s thighs trembled he knew the omega was close. Normally at this point he would bury his cock deep inside the other, knot him well and feel Dean clench around him as he orgasmed. Instead he kept going, slurping up every drop of slick coming from Dean’s hole, enjoying the way his mate writhed and squirmed, every noise he made.

It was music to the alphas senses.

Better was the sign that he was coming, as Dean buried his face in the sheets, going tense. Cas pulled back, grinning as Dean made a high pitched keening sound, juices squirting from his mate, covering Cas’ chest in the omegas scent (he only thinks now that he should have stood closer, that it would have been better, but he smells like his mate so it doesn’t matter).

Climbing up on the bed he stroked a hand along Dean’s back, feeling the omega tremble with the after shocks of his orgasm. When he was done Dean looked to Cas, dazed. “You didn’t even come.” He slurred out.

"Yes, but this was about you." Dean frowned at that, "and you still have a mouth."

This time Dean licked his lips, and Cas worked at unbinding Dean’s hands as the omega took Cas’ cock in his mouth, sucking him eagerly.


	19. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about werewolf dean and Cas? Fluffy or sexy times ;)"
> 
> ABO, Were Cas and Dean, gen

A low growl signaled the arrival of the other wolf. Dean kept his head ducked low in submission as the alpha padded his way over to him. When he felt Cas’ head nudge against his side, Dean shifted into his human form, rolling onto his back.

When he looked up, the other were was there, also in his human form, kneeling next to his mate.

He leaned in, resting his forehead against Dean’s and the omega let out a happy whine. Dean leaned up to brush their lips together, eyes closed as his arms wrapped around his mates neck. He felt whole. Safe.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great now that you’re here." Which was the truth, he loved Cas dearly, the other were was his mate after all. One day he hoped that the other would also be the father of his children.

Smiling Cas rubbed their noses together, “you know what I mean.”

"My heat isn’t here yet. You don’t have to worry, it will probably come in the next few days but not yet."

"Think you’ll be able to move with the pack tonight then?"

"Of course." Dean’s smile was warm as he ran his fingers through the others hair, leaning up to press their lips together. "Now how about you take me and we can get ready to go."

Cas frowned at that and Dean was worried for a moment until, “I would but I don’t want to push you into heat early. When we’re finally settled and I know we’re all safe, I will. Alright?”

A low laugh left the omega at that, “alright. For you, I’ll wait. But it just means you have to spoil me when we’re settled.”

"Sounds like you’re average day for me then."


	20. Just a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omega!Dean wednesday; I want Cas rimming Dean, and enjoys his(Dean's) juices. Bonus if Dean produces more slick on climax and it smears Cas' lower face, and the alpha /loooooves/ it and licks it all. 8)"
> 
> rimming, and ABO

Castiel’s favourite part of Dean would probably be how his omega tasted. Not that the alpha had tasted many other omegas but there was something sweet and addicted about how Dean was. How his slick dribbled down the omegas thighs, and the smell that came with it.

Even better was how his thighs shook as Cas licked him.

His tongue teased at Dean’s hole, hands holding his mates thighs, thumbs working to keep the cheeks parted. He was buried nose deep in his love, tongue working at Dean and pulling obscene sounds from the omega. Cas didn’t need to see it to know that Dean was grasping at the sheets, tugging and pulling on them as he writhed.

That Dean would be burying his face in the bedding as he made all those sweet sounds.

Meanwhile Cas was lapping at his juices, drinking them up as his tongue slid in and out of the puckered hole. He didn’t even bother to touch Dean’s cock, he knew the omega would come just from his ass being tongue fucked like this. Just from the feeling of Cas working at Dean like he was the most delicious thing on the menu.

"C-Cas, fuck, please."

The broken pleas were music to his ears, and Cas swore that he would pop his knot right there. He didn’t even need to slide into Dean, even if he did prefer it. Wanting to have those sweet lips wrapped around his knot.

Groaning he used his fantasies to fuel him as he licked and suck, opening Dean up and working at him with fervor. His nails dug into Dean’s skin, and with no warning he felt Dean go tense as his face was covered in omega slick.

Blinking he pulled back, his nose down drenched in Dean’s juices, eyebrow cocking at the fact that the omega had his face buried in the bedding.

Well then.

At least Dean tasted good.

Cas just smiled to himself licking up the mess on his face.


	21. Terrible Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's A Terrible Life AU with omega Dean Smith rising against the odds to be a CEO and yet still finds time to hook up with the alpha Castiel Novak, who is also defying stereotypes and is perfectly fine being the secretary."
> 
> ABO

Dean pinched his brow, counting to ten in his mind as the cocky alpha stood before him. He was ready to lay the asshole off, or even fire him. He wasn’t doing his job, he was constantly undermining Dean’s authority, and for what?

Because Dean was an omega?

He was not going to stand for this.

"Listen, you either shape up, or your ass is going to be laid off, or fired. Do you understand me? I may be an omega but I am the CEO of this company meaning what I say goes." The alpha opened his mouth, trying to say something to obviously protest this fact, "don’t even try to deny it. I’ve been looking at your reports, and even some of your coworkers have told me of your blatant disregard for my authority. Unlike you they respect me and my position as their employer. I worked hard to get where I am, I earned this position and the respect of my employees. And I will not stand for insubordination. Consider this your last chance."

He held his hand pointing to the door where his secretary, an alpha named Castiel, stood. The employee left, and Dean could tell by Cas’ scowl that the two alphas were having a momentary show down before the man left and his secretary entered.

"Miss Robinson wanted to confirm the interview with you tomorrow, Mr. Wesson asked me to check if you two were still going to do golf this weekend and -" the alpha was cut off as Dean grabbed him by the tie, pulling him in close for a needy kiss.

"Tell Cassie it’s still on, and Sam that I am still available this weekend. Think you can pencil in some time for us?" Dean smirked taking Castiel’s hand to cup the omegas crotch.

"Mnn other than our dinner date tonight? Definitely. I think you have a free block coming up right now in fact." The alpha licked his lips, grabbing Dean and licking his lips before pulling away only to put up a sign that said Dean was unavailable and to lock the door.

"Been waiting all day for this."

"Me too." Cas sat down in Dean’s chair, pulling the omega into his lap.


	22. Squeaky Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Next Prompt ~ Destiel, Sub!Dean riding Dom!Cas on a squeaky motel bed with Sam banging on the wall in the room over but the two ignore him (◡‿◡✿)"

Next to watching Dean work himself open, the best part of having a room just to him and Dean was probably watching Dean slip down onto his cock. The slow foreplay, Dean begging him to fuck him until Dean could not move, watching the hunter grasp futiley at the sheets.

The sheen of sweat on Dean’s skin, his erect nipples, the way come dribbled from the head of Dean’s cock.

Nothing compared to how in the privacy together like this Dean did everything Castiel wanted. Back bowed as he makes small noises, pleading with the angel to do whatever he wanted. How he would obediently bend over and take a spanking if Cas wanted.

They had a great system going here, only broken by the sounds of Sam banging on the wall behind the angel.

He was good at ignoring it but he was concerned about Dean. The hunter proved resilient, making even louder noises as he bounced in Cas’ lap, nails digging into the man’s chest, head thrown back.

"Ahn…Cas…" he was breathless, biting his bottom lip as he closed his eyes, continuing to push himself down on Cas’ cock taking as much as he could before pushing up. The squeaking and rattling of the bed attested to just how much Dean was into it. How much his mate enjoyed the angels cock.

There was the sound of something muffled coming from Sam’s room, something along the lines of ‘fuck you both’, and more banging likely to tell them to shut it.

He wasn’t going to stop now though, they rarely got time alone together and Cas was going to relish this. Knowing tomorrow Dean would have a hard time sitting, and that he would be showing off the marks Cas’ mouth had left on his skin. That there would be little welts on Dean’s hips from Cas’ nails digging in.

Castiel enjoyed this all too much to let it go to waste. He was going to go until they were both spent and Dean was resting on his chest, the hunters semen drying up on their skin.


	23. Lazarus Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omega!Dean meeting Alpha!Cas for the first time. It... it doesn't go well."

Sure it was a stupid way of proving himself but he had to show them he was capable of doing thing on his own. Even if it meant getting what ever it was that dragged him out of hell on his own.

He eyed the things on the table before looking around, trying not to flinch at the storm outside.

It had come in out of nowhere.

The sound of the barn doors slamming open startled him and he turned in a panic to look at them, holding Ruby’s dagger tight in his fist.

Eyes narrowed he stood poised and ready for what was to come.

What he didn’t expect was someone who looked like him, wearing something that made him look like some tax accountant. The man had a powerful presence, like he could make the earth shake with just his step. It made Dean shudder, his heart beating quick in his chest, it felt like it would burst from his rib cage.

Worse it felt like his ribcage was  _trembling_.

Like his entire being was trembling and Dean didn’t know what to do to make it stop.

The stranger was moving in closer, and Dean held his ground. When who - or what - ever was in front of him, Dean striked, freezing when the creature didn’t even flinch.

It just pulled the blade out, dropping it.

The omega froze, eyes wide and backed up.

Whatever it was they kept moving closer, head tilted.

"You know, I didn’t expect the righteous man to be like this." His voice was a low growl, though the comment rubbed Dean the wrong way.

He didn’t know what the ‘righteous man was’ but he wasn’t going to get a disappointed talk from this fuckhead.

"Th’ fuck are you talking about? What are you?" he knew the man had to be Castiel, who else would it be? But what was he?

"You’re the righteous man, the one meant to stop the apocalypse. And I? Am an angel. A warrior of god."

Dean laughed, pushing back into the others space, “angels don’t exist.”

They held each others eyes for a moment, and Dean tried not to back down. Not at the smell of alpha on the other, or how Castiel’s eyes dilated, likely smelling that Dean was an omega.

"That’s your problem, you have no faith. Despite what you believe, I am an angel. Castiel, to be exact, though you know that already." His smug smirk made Dean want to slap it off the assholes face.

He bared his teeth, “what do you want from me? Why’d you drag me out of hell?”

"You’re to stop the oncoming apocalypse. The first seal to Lucifer’s cage has been broken.  _You_  broke it.” Dean winced at the accusation, he was about to deny it before Castiel continued. “When the righteous man spills blood in hell, the first seal will be broken. You died to save your brother, and broke under Alastair. You  _are_  the righteous man.”

He looked away finally before turning back to Castiel, eyes narrow. “I’m not going to participate in some stupid war between heaven and hell. I’m done with all of you.”

Castiel snarled this time, wrapping his hand around Dean’s throat, shoving him against the wall of the barn. “You will help us, it is your destiny. If you don’t we can, and will make you. Do you understand me? You’re an omega, it wouldn’t be too hard to persuade you.”

Dean kicked out at him, clawing at the hand around his neck, but Castiel didn’t even flinch. It didn’t help that the angel seemed to know what he was doing as the alphas smell was thick in the air making Dean dizzy. Thing is he had been fighting this his entire life.

"You don’t know me." The hunter laughed, falling to the ground when Castiel finally released him.

"You will come around, one way or another."

Their eyes met for a moment before Castiel was gone, leaving Dean alone in the barn, massaging his neck.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok!! Since we are in Halloween how about actual vampire!dean find his mate by accident? Like he wasn't expecting to find him so soon. Maybe it's at a party or a coffee shops or maybe dean is hunting for food. And Cas (maybe in this world supernatural is normal like humans) is maybe not expecting it and puts up a fight. Then dean gets the upper hand and wins. Que sex? Or reverse it. Either way. Just something halloweeny with them fight who is taking who. Lol"
> 
> vampire!dean, mating, blood drinking

It wasn’t uncommon to see vampires around. Especially in a bar like this where people were drunk and willing. Eager to bare their neck for whatever night crawler that came looking for an easy meal.

So it wasn’t a big deal when Dean entered the bar, raising his nose to the air and picking up a scent that smelled familiar and foreign at the same time. He ignored the woman who pressed against his side, asking if he was hungry, baring his rows of sharp teeth at her before moving to find the source of that smell.

His sire had told him what it meant, that his mate was nearby.

Closing his eyes he let his senses hone in, not knowing a pair of blue eyes was watching him closely from across the bar.

Everything in them was pushing them towards one another, every instinct in Dean screaming to find his mate. To claim them. It scared him to be so out of control of his own body but he didn’t care he wanted this. Needed it.

Pushing through the crowd, his heart skipped a beat meeting eyes as bright blue as the sky during daylight. He swallowed hard, making a low noise in his throat as the human pulled him into his arms, their lips crashing together like lovers who had known one another for years.

When they parted, breathing harshly against each others skin, Dean laughed a little. “I’m Dean.”

"Castiel."

"Well Cas, why don’t we take this back to your place?"

Castiel’s brows furrowed at the nickname before smirking as he nodded with his head towards the door. “Sounds like a plan.” He took Dean’s hand in his own, dragging the eager vampire towards the exit.

In no time they were at the humans apartment with Dean pressing him against the door, groaning into his mouth. Cas groped his ass and Dean startled, staring at him. Soon the vampire found himself on the floor with Castiel between legs and he growled.

"Oh no I am not taking it!"

"And you think I’m going to go down with out a fight?" Cas gave him a toothy grin and they wrestled on the floor, Dean using all his strength to try and gain the upper hand.

The problem was, Cas fought dirty.

He tickled under Dean’s knee, pressed himself up against the vampires ass, stroked fingers along Dean’s neck, and nipped at his ears.

It all came to a head when Cas had Dean on his hands and knees, the human pinching and teasing at Dean’s nipples. He had his head bowed in defeat, arms folded before him, trying not to make any noise to indicate his pleasure. Cas didn’t need to know though, the way Dean’s hips were rocking was enough of a sign.

Grinning, he leaned in to nip at Dean’s neck, finally drawing a low groan from the vampire. “I’m going to drink from you, and you’re going to be mine, understood?”

Dean didn’t answer for a moment, not until Cas slapped his ass making him whine. “Yes.”

Cas pulled himself off Dean, slapping his ass once more. “Bedroom.” He gestured with his head in the direction for Dean to go, watching as Dean pulled himself to his feet and scampered off.

Once he was in the room the vampire was on his hands and knees again, this time naked and on the bed. Cas only spared him a look, moving to the bedside table to grab the lube.

The feeling of something cool and wet against his hole had Dean gasping, tugging at the sheets as he closed his eyes. He rocked his hips back into it, biting his bottom lip. “Cas…”

"Shh, I’ll be in you soon."

Dean could only give a whine in response, unable to help the embarrassing noises he was making. He arched his back, pushing more against the fingers that were stretching him wide and making Dean feel dizzy.

Even better was the feeling when Cas finally pushed his cock inside, stretching Dean even wider and making the vampire keen. He clawed at the sheets, gasping when he felt teeth sink into his neck, tearing the skin.

He was mated now, and even better? He was Cas’.


	25. A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could use some cheering up, so: Destiel, mpreg, bottom!Dean."

He lay back on the bed, book before him as he rubbed his round belly trying to think over the past few months.

It had been a whirlwind and he was still trying to process it all. That he and Cas were a couple now, and that they were expecting a baby.

Dean was going to have a family.

Not just Sam, but one of his own. A boyfriend, a baby…

He laughed to himself, looking down at his swollen stomach, not even hearing the sound of the door. Placing the book on the bed side table, he placed both hands on his belly, thinking of the future. Wondering just what it held in store for him.

"You’re over thinking again aren’t you?" Dean looked up to meet Cas’ eyes, a blush on his cheeks. "Don’t deny it, I know that look." The angel continued, entering the bedroom and sitting down on the bed next to the ex-hunter.

"Can you blame me? One minute I’m a hunter, next thing I know I’m stuck in the bunker with a baby." He sighed, resting his head back on the headboard. "I don’t even know if I’m cut out for parenthood. Ben was already grown up when I was with Lisa."

"Hey, this is a new thing for both of us." The angel took Dean’s had in his, kissing the knuckles. "I’ve never had to handle children, warrior of god and all." His smile is joking, almost fond as he leans in to press a kiss to his mates cheek.

Dean closes his eyes, letting the other show him as much affection as he could. A low sigh left the hunter, reaching out to tangle fingers in Cas’ hair.

He felt Cas’ body move to cover his own, the two engaging in a long, needy, drawn out kiss that left Dean gasping. The angels hands tugged at his clothes and Dean moved with his touches, letting him pull, push and tug whichever way he wanted.

A small whine passed from his lips as he felt Cas’ press to his neck, sucking at the skin there. Cool, wet fingers pressed at his entrance and he didn’t bother to wonder just where Cas got the lube from, only that he wanted the angel inside of him. Now.

He bucked up into the touch, whining low in his throat as he did so. His eyes fluttered closed and he bit his bottom lip, knowing he looked like a mess but he didn’t care. Dean needed the closeness, the contact, the feel of Cas’ skin on his own. Needed it like the air he breathed.

When Cas was finally inside of him he let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, nails digging into the angel’s back. “Cas…”

"I’m here Dean. I’ll always be here." One of Cas’ hands covered Dean’s heart as he leaned in to press his lips to Dean’s once more, sighing into his mouth. "I’m yours. Always."


	26. Only to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alpha!Cas finding Omega!Dean surround cause he suddenly went into heat but is fighting them off but is loosing. Que Cas fighting/killing some people who would dare touch his mate.(I just like them both BAMF.) Then after all the bad guys dealt with Cas takes Dean right then and there with them both covered in blood and Dean just being like "I only submit to you Alpha" <333"

Dean had been gone too long, and knowing that his heat would come soon Castiel was growing worried. He told Sam he would be back soon before leaving quickly to find his mate. It was easy enough using his power to find Dean, even if the human was shielded.

What ired him was seeing his mate cornered with a group of alphas surrounding him. Worse, three were already knocked unconscious signalling that Dean had been fighting already.

The omega looked weakened, breathing hard with fists held high, slightly bruised. He was covered in blood, who’s it was Castiel did not know just yet.

What was worse was Castiel could smell his mate was in heat and in enough pain from his body telling him to find a knot and ride it.

With a low growl the alpha stormed towards the group surrounding Dean, pulling his blade out and slicing into the first in his way, then the next. They both fought off the group until the last ran screaming. Castiel motioned to chase them but Dean held him back, the omega taking one arm of Cas’ coat in hand and keeping him close.

He was reminded that there was more important things than revenge and retribution.

Like his mate who was in pain, covered in blood, and reeked of hormones and lust. Who’s glazed over eyes were looking into Castiel’s with need.

Tucking his angel blade away the alpha pushed his mate against the stone wall, pressing a harsh kiss to his mates lips. He pushed Dean’s pants down his hips, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip, listening to the sweet sounds the omega was making.

He felt Dean’s wet hole, teasing it as he nosed at his neck, biting down gently and growling as a low whine left his mates lips. Feeling the human grind his hips against the angels, how Dean clutched at his shoulders.

One of Castiel’s hands worked his belt and pants open before getting irritated enough to use his grace to do it. Soon enough he had Dean speared on his cock, the omegas legs wrapped around his waist, head thrown back against the wall as he made noises only the angel was meant to hear.

Only he was meant to show Dean this much pleasure, cause Dean to make such a face.

Only he was to know what Dean looked like as he orgasmed, and the feeling of the omega clenching around his knot.

When they were spent, breath ragged and Dean aching pleasantly Cas stared his mate in the eyes. “I take it they tried to make you submit to them?”

Dean’s smirk was the only answer Cas needed, “yeah. But we both know I only submit to you, alpha.”

Cas gave a growl in return, sealing his lips over Dean, making the human tremble and moan.


	27. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "that was perfecttttttt. ;D Kinks you sayyy hmm (Its still Wednesday for me too) Lets see How about some Jealous!Omega!Dean scenting/marking Alpha!Cas cause Dean smells someone else marking Cas. And Cas doesnt really notice cause he only has eyes for Dean. But Dean needs this other beta/omega to understand that Cas is is Alpha. Cas figures out what Dean is doing(maybe over time cause maybe dean is more possessive) and keeps letting Dean scent/mark him. :D"

It started when Castiel came back to the bunker one day smelling sweet. Dean was used to it, after all they did it so often that Dean’s smell often covered the alpha, but this wasn’t his smell.

He moved into the alphas space, getting a good smell of whoever it was that had marked his mate. Dean held in the growl before burying his face in his alphas neck, arms wrapped around him.

From then on he made sure his alpha reeked of him whenever he left the bunker with out Dean present. Whether it was from Dean clinging to him while they were together, rubbing against him, sucking a mark into Cas’ neck, among other things.

He wanted this omega to clearly know that Castiel was off limits. While Dean couldn’t stop Cas from finding another omega and mating them, or befriending them, he could make it clear that Cas was off limits to the omega. That someone else had him.

This time, Sam was out and Dean wriggled in Cas’ lap, mewling as he lowered himself onto Cas’ knot. He sucked in a breath as he felt the knot breech his tight hole, the alpha filling him up.

He pressed his chest to Cas’, leaning in to suck at the man’s neck as his nails raked along the others skin leaving little red welts in their wake. The omega rubbed against him, breathing hot against the alphas neck as he kissed his way up and along the mans jaw, nipping at Cas’ addams apple.

"You know I only have eyes for you right?"

The comment startles Dean and he sits up straight, looking into Cas’ eyes, wincing as he feels the pull of Cas’ knot on his rim. “Yeah…”

"You don’t sound so sure, Dean." The alpha frowned, hands resting on Dean’s hips.

"I don’t trust the other omegas."

"There will be others, but there will be only one you. And I’m not leaving you, not while both of us live. I’d rather die than leave you." Dean let out a small noise at that, and Cas brushed his thumb over the lips red and swollen from their kissing, and Cas’ biting. "So long as I live, I will only love you."

"I’ve smelled others on you."

"Well that explains your marking…"

Dean froze at that comment, not knowing that Castiel knew.

"I figured it out not long ago, that you were getting more possessive and affectionate. Not that I mind the marking, I love it actually and I don’t mind if you keep it up. But you don’t have to worry. My love will never stray from you. I’m yours, always and forever. I love you, Dean Winchester."

Leaning in, Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’, eyes closed.

"I know."


	28. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt: Omega!Dean and Alpha!Cas trying to get pregnant Dean to go into labor."

"Seriously, if I don’t go into labor soon, I will punch this baby out of me." Dean had become more irritable as the time wore on, the baby was two weeks late and Dean was tired.

He was cranky, sore, achy, tired, and most of all he wanted to kill someone. Mainly Cas for knocking him up in the first place.

"I know kitten, but you’ve already said you don’t want them to just cut her out of you." Cas tries to be calming but all it earns him is a death glare and a promise of sleeping on the couch until Dean deems him worthy of the bed again.

They’ve tried sex, swimming, almost everything but the baby just wouldn’t come and Dean was getting impatient. With Cas, the baby, Sam, everyone.

Pushing himself to his feet he moved to go to the kitchen so he could eat some pie. Anything to cool his nerves.

Then he felt something warm and wet trickle down his thighs and his eyes widened in horror.

"Cas, the baby’s coming."

Castiel stared at him and they both stood, eyes on one another for a moment before Castiel jumped into action moving to grab the bag they had prepared to take Dean to the hospital. “Sam the baby’s coming!”

He grabs Dean’s cellphone and they’re gone.

Eight hours later, Grace Mary Joanne Winchester arrives into the world.


	29. Like A Balloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was just 'MPREG'

"I feel like a balloon." Dean grumbles as he looks over the baby clothes before him. They didn’t know the baby’s size yet but he figured as of his last check up it was safe to go for an average or bigger size. They’d guessed the baby’s weight already and since he was at the tail end of his pregnancy it should be safe enough to get baby clothes.

"You look gorgeous." It was Castiel’s typical response to Dean’s complaining since he started showing. He moved over to rest a hand on the omegas swollen belly, leaning in to kiss his mates neck before looking at the onesie Dean held.

"Yeah well I feel gross." Grumbling he set what he held in the shopping cart before looking at more. They had a crib already set up at home with some basics like a baby monitor, and toys. Dean even bought a little stereo so he could have a mix CD he made for the baby playing.

Neither Castiel nor Sam questioned that it included ‘Hey Jude’ by The Beatles.

"Doesn’t stop you from being gorgeous. You’re beautiful now, and you still will be when the baby is born."

"Even when my stretchmarks are more obvious and my belly is saggy and all flabby skin from the baby?"

"Especially then. Because it will remind me of all you went through to bring this gift into our lives."

"You sap." He blushed, smiling as he leaned in to kiss Castiel gently.

"Only for you."

"I know."


	30. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We will start simple cause I don't know how kinky/deep you are :) soooo (stealing the idea from rowans blog) omega!dean going in to heat and alpha!teacher!cas trying to keep dean safe from other alphas but dean is dripping and dean wants Cas and Cas can't fight it anymore :)"
> 
> teacher/student :D

He’d noticed the smell when the class had begun, perking his head up and sniffing the air as the class filed in. The alpha brushed it off as just someones perfume, or lunch, maybe even a snack.

After all who would send their child to school when they were going into heat? Especially knowing what animals the other children could be?

His eyes scanned his eleventh grade class, falling on the one at the front row: Dean Winchester.

The omega was squirming in his seat, avoiding eye contact with Castiel as he stared at his desk, hands grasping the edge firmly as he rubbed his legs together. He noticed how the others were also looking at him, alphas especially.

For a moment Castiel thought of pulling the boy aside, telling him to stay behind with him so he could call his parents to take him home. Then the bell for lunch rang and everyone began filing out. Dean was caught up in the wave of students leaving and Castiel had to rush to catch him, not wanting any of the others to hurt the young omega.

He found him at the lockers, cornered by a pack of alphas, one of which was sniffing him a little too aggressively.

Every instinct in him screamed to rip the other alpha to shreds. Instead he whistled, signalling his presence.

They looked ready to challenge him but he didn’t give them a chance, grabbing the teen by the arm and dragging him back to his classroom, closing and locking the door.

Dean trembled at his side, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He cursed, the smell of an in heat omega stronger now. The sound of someone trying to open the door startled him for a moment before he focused back on the teen.

"I’d ask you why you’re not on suppressants but I have a feeling you won’t tell me. I’m going to have the principal call your parents to pick you up." He moved to pick up the phone but Dean took his hand, eyes still not meeting Castiel’s.

"They’re not home, Dad’s at work and Mom’s with her parents. Neither can come get me…" he was trembling and Castiel felt bad for a moment. "I - I ran out and I didn’t want to bother Dad to get some more, and Mom was gone. I can’t pick them up on my own…" his voice trailed off and Castiel’s heart broke at how Dean’s voice trembled. "Please, I don’t want Dad to be angry with me."

"You can’t be here, Dean. You need to be home, where your parents can keep you safe." He put the phone back on the receiver, sitting on his ankles so he looked up at Dean, trying to make himself as unintimidating as possible.

"I-I know," he hiccuped. "But Dad will get mad and I don’t want him mad." He rubbed at his eyes that were brimming with tears.

"I know but you have to," he reached up to brush fingers through Dean’s hair, closing his eyes as he breathed in Dean’s smell. If he kept up like this he was going to lose what little control he had.

"M-maybe you could help? I can finish up and go home after school…" Dean bit his lips, hands bunching up the front of his skirt.

"Dean I don’t know about that."

"Please." The weak plea broke what little resolve Castiel had left. He pushed up to kiss the teen, hands moving up under the skirt to grasp the teens hips, pulling him in close so their hips could grind together. His fingers pushed under the fabric of the boys panties, teasing the wet hole as their tongues slid against one another.

He was drunk on the smell and feeling of this petite teen pressed against him, hands clutching at Cas’ shirt, body bowed into Castiel’s as he silently begged him for more.

Lifting Dean he carried him to the desk, laying him back on it as he spread the boys thighs, pulling his panties off and discarding them on his desk.

Once his own cock was free he pushed into the boys hole, groaning at the tight, warm, wet heat of the omega. His lips clashed with Dean’s again, drinking in every mewl, and moan that fell from those lips, tasting him as he felt Dean drag his nails along Castiel’s back.

The way his ass wrapped around Cas’ cock like a vice as Dean came, how he arched and cried out at the feeling of Cas’ knot pushing inside of him before falling limp on the desk. How the teen looked sated and almost drugged on the feeling of an alpha claiming him.

He would remember this for a long time.

It was when Dean left he found the panties still on his desk, reeking of the omegas juices. He pressed the pink satin cloth to his nose, breathing in before smiling to himself hoping he’d have an encounter with the teen like that again.


	31. The Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "office au where secretary!omega!dean goes into heat during a meeting and ceo!cas pulls him out and they fuck in cas' office"

He’d been suspicious the moment the meeting began. Dean was at his usual place not far from Cas, just enough out of the way that Cas could take the lead as he began the meeting.

Unfortunately he couldn’t stop noticing how his employee kept shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, or the sweet smell that was coming from him. The sheen of sweat on Dean’s face, how he adjusted the collar of his shirt. Even the way he pressed down the front of his pencil skirt that Castiel adored.

His cheeks were pink, lips plump, and his freckles, God Castiel wanted to nip, suck, lick and bite each and every one. Part of him wondered if he even had them on the insides of his thighs, and along his ass.

Coming out of his thoughts, he noticed the others in the room were now focused on the trembling omega.

"That’ll be it for today, I trust you all know what you need to do?" Before they could answer he gathered up his and Dean’s things before wrapping an arm around his secretary’s waist, guiding him from their hungry gazes.

If anyone was going to have Dean, it was going to be him.

Once in his office he set everything down on his cushioned chair, working his tie loose from his neck.

"S-sir I am so sorry, I forgot a dose of my suppressants I think - well I know now - and -"

He stopped as Castiel held a hand up, silencing him. “We can’t change what’s happened now, Dean. We should just be thankful it was a small meeting and not something big. Though you should be more on top of these things.”

Dean nodded, hanging his head as he stared at the floor.

Castiel moved around, pressing up against the omega’s side. “Though I could always punish you myself before,” his hand moved to cup Dean’s ass through his skirt, hissing at the feeling of Dean’s slick soaking through the fabric. “Helping you with your problem.”

A small sound fell from Dean’s lips in response, bending forward at Castiel’s prompting and spreading his legs. The alpha moved him so Dean was bend over the CEO’s desk, skirt pushed up over Dean’s hips revealing the pink, satin panties.

Castiel groaned at the sight of them, pushing them aside as he leaned in to kiss Dean’s puckered hole. His tongue teased at it, sucking and licking up the omegas juices, relishing in the noises his secretary made. The way he could hear Dean’s nails drag along the hard wood surface of the desk, and how his thighs trembled with need.

His free hand stroked Dean’s cock through his panties, smirking as he pulled himself to his full height and covered the omegas body with his own. “I’ll give you just what you need.” He whispered into the others ear before pushing his cock inside of Dean, fulling him completely, drawing a low whine from the omegas throat.

He’d make sure they had minimal disturbances that day as he was going to keep Dean full of his cock, and that night he would take him home and keep filling him up with his come.

He may have to give Dean a raise after this, and maybe add cockwarming to his list of duties.


	32. A Simple Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean goes into heat while driving the Impala, but he ignores it - he thinks he can reach the MOL bunker before it gets too bad. In the end, it becomes too much and he has to pull over. His jeans are wet, he's flushed and then Castiel pops in(maybe he wonders what's taking Dean so long to come back?) and he could just about die from embarrassment. ⊙‿⊙"

It was a simple run to get some supplies. He knew his heat was coming, he had a calendar in his phone that would tell him when it was coming, but he figured he had time to get the salt, bullets, and other things he needed before getting back to the bunker.

Before he would need to hole himself back up in his room and curl up on his side, clutching his chest as his heat racked through him.

He’d made it to the store just fine, it was on the way back it became a problem.

The itch started, followed by the ache and his pheromones filling the car with a sweet smell. He could feel his own slick filling his jeans, and the way his belly tightened, needing a knot to fill him.

His breath quickened, and for a moment his vision blurred.

Quickly he pulled over, parking the car as he rested his head back on the seat palming his cock through his jeans. His hips bucked up into his hand but he knew it wouldn’t be enough, he needed an alpha, any alpha. Fuck he’d take a fucking dildo right now, as long as it had a knot.

He was so lost in his own pain he didn’t notice Castiel appearing in the back seat. Not until the deep voice breathed in his ear, “so this is what’s taking you so long.”

Dean jumped before letting out a long whine, the scent of alpha mixing with his own in the vehicle. “Cas -” it was a drawn out moan, one hand cupping his crotch as the other grasped the seat. His pants were soaked through with his own slick and he knew he would have to clean that up later but he didn’t care right now.

"Want me to help you Dean? Want me to fill you up so well you can’t think?" There was that deep husky voice again and Dean could only make a small noise in answer.

He knew Castiel wouldn’t do anything with out a definite answer though so he followed it with a breathless, “yes. Please, Cas.”

In an instant he was in the backseat, spread out on his back and naked. The angel was over top of him, looking down at him with dark, hooded eyes. Dean licked his lips, liking how convenient Cas’ powers could be.

Even more he liked how thick and hard Cas’ cock was.

His legs were spread, and he canted his hips, offering himself to the alpha who’s fingers were teasing his hole. “Next time I’m going to taste you, lick your juices and fuck your hole with my tongue before filling it with my cock and knot.” He promised, breath hot on Dean’s skin.

Dean only whined his hands moving to Cas’ back as his nails dug in, leaving red angry welts. “Cas…please.”

"Patience."

He would have kicked him for that but soon Cas’ cock was inside of him and sating the primal need that clouded the omegas mind. He closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh as he bared his throat for the alpha, chest heaving.

When his knot finally pushed in Dean sealed his lips over the angel, thankful the other came to save his ass.


	33. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omega!Dean and Alpha!Cas, college roomies and friends studying for their respective classes when Dean goes into heat"

Cas swore it was something Dean was cooking when he caught the scent of something sweet in their shared apartment. He lifted his head, smelled the air, before going back to his law text. Dean had been home longer than him and he wouldn’t put it past the omega to start cooking something sugary, he knew his roommate had a sweet tooth.

What surprised him was the sheen of sweat on Dean’s face, and how the omega had begun to squirm in his place on the floor. Then he caught notice of the wetness in the back of Dean’s pants and everything fell into place.

Pushing his books aside he moved over, taking the medical text from Dean. “You’re going into heat.” A simple statement but it was enough to draw a panicked sound from the omega. He tried to pull the text back, and he knew that if he didn’t do something soon Dean would try to push his own growing needs aside for the sake of his studying.

"Dean, stop." He wrapped his arms around the other, dragging him off to his room despite the kicking and protests.

"I have a test coming up Cas, I need to study!"

"You should have thought of that before you skipped your suppressants." The low growl followed a particularly hard kick to Cas’ knee that almost had the alpha collapsing.

His words made Dean stop flailing, going limp in Cas’ arms so that the alpha could lay him down on his messy nest of a bed. He didn’t mean to hurt or upset his friend, but it was true. Dean needed to keep up with his suppressants. “You can inform your teacher that you missed a dose and you may need to take the test at another time, I’m sure they can make accommodations.”

He sighed watching as Dean covered his eyes with one arm, nose buried in the elbow looking as if he were ignoring Cas and the world. His hands moved to remove Dean’s clothes only to be stopped by Dean’s hand on his.

"Don’t - you should go study. I can handle it."

"Unlike you I don’t have a test coming up. Now let me help you. At least as much as I can." His hands went back to dragging the pants from Dean, letting out an involuntary hiss at the sight before him. Licking his lips he looked at the slick soaked thighs and Dean’s hardness.

It took everything in him to not lean in and kiss the tip of his friends cock. Even though he was attracted to his best friend he didn’t want to push any boundaries Dean didn’t want him to.

That was until Dean gave a small whine, hips bucking and Cas grasped those slim hips, kissing the pudgy belly he loved so much. “I’ll take care of you.” He whispered into the warm skin, removing what he could of Dean’s clothes as well as his own.

When he pushed inside of Dean’s warm heat they both gave a tiny whimper, foreheads pressed together as Dean’s nails dug into his back. His ears were filled with the sweet sounds of his friend whining and panting, begging him for more.

It was like every daydream Cas had ever had involving the two of them.

He only hoped it would still be like this when Dean’s heat was over, and this wasn’t just Dean’s hormones talking.


	34. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; cas praising dean and his freckles?

Dean had been sitting with his arms before him, hands held in what was a mockery of prayer as he tried to keep his labored breath under control. He could feel the weight of Castiel’s gaze as it looked over the human’s sweat soaked body, the feel of the toy pulsing inside of him making Dean’s thighs shiver and quake.

What surprised him was when the angel moved in close, fingers tracing along the inside of Dean’s thighs. The way he almost reverently kissed one cheek of Dean’s ass, lips tracing up along the cleft of his ass, following his spine.

His fingers brushed along the expanse of Dean’s back, covering the hunter’s body with his own clothed one. Calloused fingers tickled along Dean’s sides, resting at his hips as Castiel’s lips brushed Dean’s shoulder, kissing his way up to Dean’s neck, then his jawline.

"I know you’re familiar with the phrase that freckles are kisses from an angel, but do you want to know what I think?" Castiel whispered, smiling against Dean’s skin as the hunter shook under him.

Dean didn’t answer, he didn’t know what to say. He hated his freckles, and Castiel knew it.

"I think they’re stars. Constellations, planets, a whole universe mapped out on your skin. Formations of a world, and you know what?" he breathed against Dean’s ear.

The hunter finally turned his head, looking at Cas curiously, hands fisting in the sheets, shivering as he felt one of Cas’ hands wrap around his cock.

"You’re the center of that universe. The sun they all revolve around. A star, and you shine so bright." He kissed Dean’s neck, sucking a mark into the skin as he stroked him, hard and rough, biting into the tender flesh and growling as Dean came onto the sheets with a keening sound and a blush.


	35. Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean riding Cas' dick while Cas issues commands over every single aspect of what he's doing, from how fast he goes to the type of movements he makes with his hips so that even though Dean's on top (mostly because Cas' cock gets even deeper than usual that way), there's still nothing he does without his dom's permission"

"Slow down." The command seems to be forced, and Dean can’t help the whine he makes stilling so he can pull himself together. He was so close to coming he could feel it, and Cas’ hands on his hips weren’t helping.

Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes before going at a slow pace. Cas would tell him if he wanted him to speed up or slow down. Just hopefully he would let Dean come some time soon.

"You look beautiful like this, you know?" Slowly opening his eyes, Dean wishes for a moment he hadn’t. Cas is staring up at him reverently. How he can manage that while on his back under Dean, with the hunter riding his cock like this he doesn’t know.

Somehow he manages it and it pisses Dean off with how much he loves it. “Yeah?” he gives the other a cocky grin before groaning as Cas thrusts up hard. He has to bite his lip to keep from making any loud noises or cursing.

"Well for one, you seem to enjoy it more. I know you favor being on your knees but I think you enjoy this too. Or is it just me issuing commands that you enjoy about this." Their eyes meet and when Dean gives no indication of replying he continues, "Plus, I like seeing your face. Especially when you’re pleased." He pushes himself up till he’s sitting once that’s said, hands on Dean’s hips.

"Speaking of, I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll be feeling it tomorrow." It’s followed by a wolfish growl that has Dean shuddering.

The scarier part was that Cas is always a man of his word.


End file.
